<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reynolds Voorhees Backstory (Markiplier egos) by Blue_Turtle06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153131">Reynolds Voorhees Backstory (Markiplier egos)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Turtle06/pseuds/Blue_Turtle06'>Blue_Turtle06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier Egos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, Character Death, Decapitation, Drunkenness, Familiars, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Pain, Temporary Character Death, Trains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Turtle06/pseuds/Blue_Turtle06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As you can tell from the title this is a story about one of Markiplier's lesser-known egos, Reynolds Voorhees.<br/>(Even though his name is supposed to be Randall, I still like this name)<br/>Plus his brothers name is Randall so deal with it, XD.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on this website, please don't send hate to this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of screams burned in his head, the smell of acid and blood. Begs and sobs coming from the family. Ted huffed as he sat on the station seat, the whistle of the train coming to a stop. He stood up with ac couple others, the train came to a stop, and the doors opened, people came rushing out, Ted walked in and sat on a seat closest to the door. He closed his eyes when he heard the doors close. He felt someone sit next to him but he didn't take notice of them, he did, however, take notice of the smell of blood, his eyes snapped open to see nothing but Darkness, he took a deep breath to calm his beating heart. But the sound of high pitch ringing made his head snap to his left, seeing a figure in the dark mist, he moved his hand to his hip find a weapon, but nothing was there, he forgot he left them all back at home. Well, 'Home'.<br/>
Ted curled his hands into fists, "Who are you!" No replies came, but the figure did start walking towards him he stepped backwards instinctively the figure froze at his movements, Ted quickly got the details from what he could see on the figure; He was a man, wearing a trenchcoat, a golden stripe in his hair, and his face had black lines going down his face, but from the strong metallic taste in the air, he could tell it was blood. "The Host can tell you're scared and nervous. There is nothing to be nervous about unless you did something. Something Bad, perhaps?" Ted swallowed and gained his voice back after a few moments of silence, "I don't know what you're talking about," A grin spread across the man's face, Ted visibly shivered, "The Host knows Ted knows what he is talking about. Those children you murdered, they were yours. Weren't they?" Ted felt anger fill his body, "You don't know anything," The Host stepped forwards, "Of course, the blind man can't know anything, though he is blind for a reason though right? Is it revenge, or is it karma, or is it self-harm?" Ted was silent, he was confused, the blind man continued, "Maybe I did something wrong" He started, stepping forwards, Ted stepped backwards," Maybe I deserved it," He stepped forwards and suddenly he was in front of Ted, his breath hitched and he couldn't move red and blue tendrils wrapped around his body, he was forced to look at the man, his eyes widened as he saw his bandages fall of his eyes, leaving two gaping holes in his face, "Maybe they deserved it."</p><p>Ted snapped his eyes open as he sat up straight on the train seat, people were looking at him in worry, others annoyance, he swallowed and looked away, his body jostled as the train stopped, the speakers telling people where they were, Ted was on his feet once the doors were open, he raced out and didn't look back, that means he didn't see the three ghostly figures watching him. Blank eyes staring at his retreating back. One looked to his right to see a very pink man staring back at him, all he did then was a squeal and disappeared the others followed his lead after seeing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Go to sleeeeeeeeeeeeep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Childlike laughter came from one of the rooms in the big house, Maria walked towards it with a big smile on her face, Jessica walked behind her holding one of her stuffed animals, a seal. Grey with one eye, a goofy smile on its face. She held it tightly as if it was going to be snatched from her arms at any moment. Maria stopped at the door and listened for a bit, the laughter was quieting down, loud but soft purrs filled the room and the occasional snore from her child, Maria opened the door and Jessica sneaked through giggling softly at the sight, her mother walked in, in the room was a giant black cat, nearly tall as Daniel, who was 4'5, and it was his birthday and for his birthday he got a Familiar. Everyone who turns 12 gets one, Maria has a bird, a Hummingbird to be exact. A Violetear, very beautiful, just like their mother, she named it Angel. Today though, Daniel got a large black cat, which he called Poe. Eyes green as freshly grown grass, and fur dark as night. Claws sharp as knives and teeth long as tusks. She was beautiful and very strong, but playful and careful. <br/>Though awake, Maria kneeled near her son and brushed his hair out of his face, the big cat watched with a careful eye, Maria rubbed her head leaving her purring in pleasure. She wrapped her paws around Daniel as if to keep him safe as they slept. Jessica softly awed at the sight, Jessica was 9 years old, her other brother Reynolds was 8, they were very different people.</p><p>Maria tucked Jessica in, running her hand through her daughter's brown hair watching her smile, and slowly ease into sleep, Maria stood up and left the room, off to find her husband and son. She walked to the living room and looked on the couch to see her husband out cold, beer cans and bottles around him, she grimaced and huffed angrily, "Mummy?" She lifted her head to see Reynolds, "Hey buddy, what are you doing up?" He fiddled with his fingers before pointing to his father, "Daddy kept me up," Maria rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean Ren?" She asked going over to him and kneeling, running a hand through his hair, Reynolds swallowed and looked her in her eyes, "He was drunk again," Maria sighed and stood up, holding her hand out for him to take, he took it. "Come on kid, let's get you to bed," Reynolds laughed loudly as his mother swung him over her shoulder, racing towards his room. Maia laughed when she flopped Reynolds onto the bed, he shook his head to rid the dizziness. "Again, Again!" He giggled jumping up and down on his bed grinning like Chesire, "No honey, sleepy time," She pushed him so he lay flat on his back moving the blankets from under him and placed them on top, tucking him in, "Sleep tight my little monster," Reynolds giggled then snuggled into the blankets more just as Maria turned off the lights and shut the door, leaving his room in pitch darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>